


Make Me Like You

by FijitOneshoe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, I hope, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Rivalry, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, but he wont admit it, humor?, klance, mechanic keith, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FijitOneshoe/pseuds/FijitOneshoe
Summary: “I didn’t mean to be so...you know. I was just a little surprised that you had a girlfriend, I kind of assumed you were into guys.”“What?” Lance jumped, dropping the beer in his hand on to the floor. “Why would you think that? Be honest, is it my hair?” He touched his hair self consciously.“Yes, it’s absolutely your hair.” Keith said with an eyeroll. “That or the fact that you were obviously checking me out.”Lance balked. “I was not!” he insisted.“Sure. Whatever you need to tell yourself.” Keith's phone dinged, and he let out a sigh of relief after reading it. “I’ve got to go, my ride’s here. But you have fun with your blatant heterosexuality, it’s going great so far.”This is an entirely self indulgent fic that puts all of my favorite tropes in one place. Photobooth kisses, kareoke, and some miscommunication fueled angst await! If you want to see a particular trope of situation please let me know and I can see if it works in!





	Make Me Like You

**Author's Note:**

> “I was fine before I met you  
> I was broken but fine  
> I was lost and uncertain  
> But my heart was still mine  
> I was free before I met you  
> I was broken but free  
> All alone in the clear view, but now you are all I see”
> 
>  
> 
> All rights go to Dreamworks and the creators of Voltron: Legendary Defender.  
> Make me Like You by Gwen Stefani
> 
>  
> 
> I came up with the plot of this after reading a few really awesome fics (shout out to Drummer Boy by KlanceKorner) and I felt the need to write these two lovesick idiots. This is my first Klance fic, and my first on AO3, so if you have any suggestions on how to improve, let me know! I just love these two and think they need love.

Lance was happy. He really was. He had everything a guy like him could ever want, popularity, a beautiful girlfriend, respect at his fraternity, a family that loved him, and the best roommate on campus.

“Hey Lance, do you want two or three strips of bacon?” Hunk called.

Scratch that. Hunk might just be the best roommate in the world. “Do you even know me? I require at least six pieces of bacon to make it through the day. And don’t skimp!” Lance called through their two bedroom. Lance was technically supposed to be living at the Kappa Alpha Order house, but at the start of junior year, he and Hunk had decided to move out together and got a small apartment close to campus. 

“Don’t you need room for other food? I’m making eggs and french toast too, you know.”

“I know what I asked for!” Lance shouted before finally dragging his long limbs out of bed. He gave a brief glance at his disaster of a bed, but decided making it would be far too much effort this early in the morning. He didn’t know how Hunk managed to get up and make breakfast every morning before eight, but he was beginning to suspect that without the scent of bacon in the morning, he might never make it to class. 

“Alright, order up!” Hunk said cheerfully as he served up Lance’s abundant breakfast with a flourish. Lance grabbed his plate and a colorful mug of coffee before sitting at the tiny table, looking out of their plant filled window. He splashed in some creamer and added an unhealthy amount of Splenda to his coffee before chugging it, finishing half the mug and immediately regretting it.

“Hunk, help me!” Lance attempted to yell, but since he was doing so with his tongue hanging out of his mouth, it sounded more like “Unk elp me”

“Did you burn your tongue again? I told you to let it cool down before drinking.” Hunk responded, sounding a little exasperated. Lance tried to give an indignant response, but it was rendered unintelligible through a mouthful of french toast. By the time Hunk had finished cooking his own breakfast and joined Lance at the table, Lance had already finished his food, swallowing the last of his eggs noisily. 

“Oh! We need more eggs when you manage to get to the store.” Hunk told Lance while carefully creating a prime bite that included each element of the plate. 

“Got it!” Lance replied, adding it to his mental checklist...and the one on his phone. That was the deal, Hunk cooked every meal, but Lance had to do the shopping. He really didn’t mind though, grocery shopping could be fun if you did it with the right attitude. It was one of his go-to creative dates. 

Once Hunk had finished his food, Lance collected the plates and washed them quickly before heading to his room to get ready for his ten am bio class. He threw on some jeans and a random tee, grabbing his rollerblades on the way out the door. After running and sliding his way down the staircase, he sat at the bottom and laced up his skates, stashing his sneakers in his backpack and zooming off.

His bio classroom was on the other side of the impressively large Stanford campus. He really loved Stanford, but sometimes he felt like he didn’t belong with all the tech geniuses there. He was a communications major, so Stanford wasn’t really his first choice, but he got a scholarship for speech and debate in high school, and Hunk was going there. The classes were difficult, but usually manageable, especially if you made friends with the teacher.

This class was not one of those. The professor, Slav, was a panicky guy from some foreign country, he never could figure out that accent. He didn’t really know anyone in this class, save for a few random acquaintances from group projects or random parties, so he usually sat near the back in hopes of getting a quick nap in. 

Today though, he was a little later than usual so only two chairs were left, one right next to an ex girlfriend, and another in the center of the third row. He groaned and rolled his eyes, but sat down. Right in front of him was a small girl with short brown hair who was scribbling furiously in a notebook. When the guy to her left began to address her, she simply put a hand over his mouth and made a shhhing noise, effectively shutting him up. Lance gave a small laugh. He was only at that level of don’t-give-a-fuck before six am and during finals. 

Before the guy could try again, Slav took his place at the board and began talking, presumably in English. Lance really tried to pay attention, but around the fifteen minute mark he began to fade, his head falling onto his desk.

After what felt like a second, Lance heard Slavs strange accent shouting in his ear, having somehow moved directly in front of him. “Mr. McClain, can you explain to me what biogenesis is?” 

Lance yelped in surprise, his head shooting up to look his professor in his wide and obviously sleep deprived eyes. He was about to ask for the question again when the short girl from the front row answered for him.

“Biogenesis is the production of new living organisms or organelles. Biogenesis is primarily attributed to Louis Pasteur and encompasses the belief that complex living things come only from other living things, by means of reproduction,” Lance could practically hear the smirk in her voice as she spoke, but couldn’t see her through the wiry professor in front of him. 

 

“Very good Miss Holt, but I was asking sleeping beauty here.” Lance bit back a comment on just how beautiful he knew he was, instead letting his teacher return to the monotonous lecture.  
He decided he needed to busy himself so he didn't fall asleep again, so he used his favorite multi-color pen and some scissors to make a small disk that said ‘20 points to Ravenclaw’ and slipped it to the girl in front of him. She laughed when she read it and before long, a small note had landed near his feet. He picked it up and laughed, the note read: “Slytherin actually, but close”

Lance wrote one last note towards the end of class, wanting to be able to leave in case it went badly, writing his number on a small slip of paper and passing it forward. She seemed to find it amusing, and put it in her phone under the name Sleeping Beauty. 

The class let out. The girl had dashed out the door so fast he didn’t have time to say hi to her, or see her face, for that matter. He hoped she would text him soon, he always loved having fun people to text with.

He went home to get ready and clean up the apartment, they were having a little party tonight to celebrate Hunks birthday, which had actually been a week before. Hunk had needed to study for a test on Monday, and Lance knew that Hunk needs peace and quiet before a test. So, the party was postponed for a week.

Just as he was getting really into singing along to an epic Ariana Grande riff when his phone dinged.

Slytherin notRavenclaw  
thought you might need these, sleeping beauty

Slytherin notRavenclaw  
sent an image

Lance smiled, seeing what was obviously the notes for today's bio class.

Sleeping Beauty  
I don’t know why I’m surprised

Sleeping Beauty  
Hey, I’m having a party tonight at my place. Interested?

Slytherin notRavenclaw  
unfortunately that would be a no, I’ve already committed to doing literally anything else

Slytherin notRavenclaw  
otherwise known as dinner with my parents, but whatever

Sleeping Beauty  
Well I’ll be happy to let you know if I need to explain cell division to someone, little miss Biogenises 

Slytherin notRavenclaw  
Insults usually sting more when they’re spelled right, but a valiant attempt

Slytherin notRavenclaw  
Shit, I’ve got to go. Nice to meet you Mr. Beauty

Sleeping Beauty  
Oh so you have heard my nickname! It’s all over school

 

Slytherin notRavenclaw  
It’s really a shame I can’t send an eyeroll through a phone, but I assure you, the intent is there

Lance just grinned and blasted the Beyonce song that was now on, swaying his hips as he swept.

 

//////////

 

This party had gotten out of hand. Lance was a party guy, he usually loved having a ton of people around him, feeding off the energy of a crowd. The feeling was a little different when as many as seventy people were crammed into his tiny two bedroom, drinking and yelling and breaking things.

Lance was standing in the kitchen, nursing a plastic cup of cheap box wine and talking in a large group, telling a rather embarrassing story about Hunk. His girlfriend, Mackenzie, was standing by his side, laughing at his story even though she must have heard it a dozen times by now.

“So we’re about to take off and Hunk is already looking queasy…”

“Hey Lance, come here, I have someone I want you to meet!” Hunk shouted over the crowd. Lance excused himself, dragging Mackenzie behind him.

“Hi! I’m Lance! You must be…” Lance started his usual introduction before getting a good look at who he was talking to. When he looked, though, holy shit. This was a beautiful man, whatever your sexual orientation. He had a beautifully angular face, impossibly high cheekbones and eyes so dark and soulful that it felt like you were staring into space, framed by the longest eyelashes he’d ever seen without the help of falsies or mascara. Lance caught himself staring and turned red, but finished his introduction, hoping no one would notice him staring for far longer than is socially acceptable. “...I have no idea who you are.” Smooth lance, smooth.

All hope of getting away with that was immediately dashed when he he saw a smirk draw across the mans face, a single inky eyebrow raising into a knowing look. 

“Well allow me to educate you, Lance.” he said, the name sliding across his tongue in an irresistibly alluring way, not that Lance would ever find that attractive...right? “My name’s Keith, Keith Kogane.” his eyes visibly dragged over Lance’s form, taking in all six feet and two inches. “And you are?” his eyes shifted to Mackenzie.

“This,” Lance grabbed onto Mackenzie’s waist, dragging her closer, “Is my girlfriend.” Mackenzie smiled and held out her hand to Keith, who looked a bit surprised by the introduction.

“Well Lance’s girlfriend, do you happen to have a name?” Keith asked, a hint of bite in his voice.

“Her name,” Lance spoke through gritted teeth, “is Mackenzie.” 

“Lance, I think I can manage to introduce myself.” Mackenzie interjected.

“Well it is wonderful to make your acquaintance Mackenzie, and I would love to offer by sincerest condolences; it can’t be easy being around Lance here all the time.” 

“How did you even get invited to my apartment? And I’d appreciate if you would stop hitting on by girlfriend.” Keith nearly laughed out loud at Lance, moving to speak before he felt Hunk place a hand on his arm to stop him.

“Keith,” Hunk began, cutting through the increasingly hostile conversation, “Is a mechanic next door to the restaurant I work at. We talk sometimes, so I invited him. And I assure you, he is not hitting on Mackenzie.” Hunk cringed, thinking of the time he came to bring Keith a snack and found him making out with another guy in the alley behind the garage.

“Well why not? She’s beautiful!” Lance replied indignantly, prompting Mackenzie to smile in a ‘oh honey’ way.

“Oh my god. Do I have to spell it out for you? I’m not interested in girls, at all.” Lance still looked as if cogs were whirring in his head. Keith sent a look to Hunk, who just shrugged in apology. “Lance. I’m gay.”

“Oh.” Lance was sufficiently embarrassed. It wasn’t his fault that the thought hadn’t occurred to him immediately; he had grown up in a small cuban community where homosexuality just wasn’t a discussion. Not that he was against it, it just wasn’t really an option for him or those he grew up with, so it took him a while to recognise it in people now. “I’m going to grab a drink.” He ran to the kitchen, even though his cup wasn’t near empty.

Looking back at Keith, Lance realized the signs were all there. He was wearing a blue crop top with a faded Nasa logo, with ripped black skinny jeans. He had on combat boots, and were those fingerless gloves? The pitch black hair that Lance had been admiring earlier seemed to be styled in a mullet, his bangs falling in his face and the back tied into a short ponytail. He was currently talking to a chef friend of Hunk’s and clearly flirting, touching his arm, laughing at his jokes, and looking directly into his eyes. He might as well have a giant neon sign reading ‘I’m Gay!’ 

////// 

 

The party had worn on, and Lance had had plenty to drink. He was in the middle of explaining where the bathroom was when he spotted a red shirt and black mullet across the room. 

“Keith!” Lance yelled, ignoring the shout of protestation from behind him as he ran across the living room. “Hey man, I just wanted to apologise for earlier. That got out of hand.” Lance held out a beer, a proverbial olive branch. “We good?”

“Seriously?” Keith turned around around apprehensively. “I was not expecting you to come back.” He stared at Lance, ignoring the beer in favor of taking a swig out of his cup.

“Yeah well, I try not to be a dick without at least apologising afterwards” Lance said, looking a little sheepish. “And I was being a dick.” 

“Thanks, I guess.” Keith responded with a shrug. “I didn’t mean to be so...you know. I was just a little surprised that you had a girlfriend, I kind of assumed you were into guys.” 

“What?” Lance jumped, dropping the beer in his hand on to the floor. “Why would you think that? Be honest, is it my hair?” He touched his hair self consciously.

“Yes, it’s absolutely your hair.” Keith said with an eyeroll. “That or the fact that you were obviously checking me out.”  
Lance balked. “I was not!” he insisted.

“Sure. Whatever you need to tell yourself.” Keith's phone dinged, and he let out a sigh of relief after reading it. “I’ve got to go, my ride’s here. But you have fun with your blatant heterosexuality, it’s going great so far.”

Keith grabbed a red leather jacket and ran out the door, leaving Lance standing open mouthed at air.

**Author's Note:**

> As far as updates, I will try my best to make them consistent. I warn you, I have a history of forgetting to update, so if you're interested in seeing more of these dumb boys please bookmark and comment! The more you guys yell at me to complete this, the more likely I am to actually do it. 
> 
> Also, I'm planning on naming each chapter after a song that sums it up, so if you can think of a good one for this chapter, let me know! This is self-edited, so if you're interested in beta-ing I would be forever grateful.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll write you again soon!


End file.
